The dance
by Zora Arian
Summary: Tumblr prompt-fill; teen!lock; one-shot. It's that dance. THAT dance. And Molly's gathering up her courage to ask 'him' out.


[sherlolly prompt: sadie hawkins' dance, and molly asks sherlock? :D - watsonsexual] Heh. Took me awhile to finish this prompt from Tumblr... ANYWAY. YAY, SADIE HAWKINS' DANCE! I've heard of it, but we don't do it here in Singapore schools (we hardly do proms too, actually), so yeah, no experience in that field. Still, thank you (to watsonsexual over at Tumblr) for this prompt! GO MOLLY - ASK HIM OUT! I'm supporting you! From down here. In real life... :DDD

* * *

Molly wringed her hands in front of her as she approached the back of the teen. Once she thought her being a respectable distance away from him, she spoke up, voice slightly shaky, "Sh-Sherlock…"

John, standing sideways next to his black haired friend, glanced at her and grinned widely. He ended their conversation and moved away, stopping to pat the shy and nervous girl's arm in encouragement. He knew why she was there and leaned in to whisper into her ear, "Finally."

Molly gazed at him as he retreated, confused. 'Finally'? A clearing of the throat snapped her out of her thoughts and she turned slowly to face Sherlock, who was looking at her interestedly.

Her face began to heat up as her eyes wandered around his self. Tall, and lean beneath the clothes he was wearing; unruly black curls on his head that looked silky to the touch; piercing green-blue-grey eyes and Cupid Bow's lips. He was the very definition of 'attractive'. And 'genius' as well - he was constantly in the top place in the class and level, and knew some things in precise and indepth detail (though, he was spectacularly ignorant in others, and when he was ignorant of something, boy was he ignorant). Compare that to her, a rather petite girl who wore kitten shirts and shapeless pants with hair that looked like a tornado swept through it (sometimes happening even on 'good hair days'). However, she was very much above average in studies, almost coming in to second behind him in class one semester, so she gave herself credit in the brains department. Other than that…

Oh why am I here again, she asked herself, feeling herself lost in the presence of Sherlock Holmes.

"Yes, Molly - what're you doing here?"

Molly met his curious eyes and couldn't help but shrink back physically at the intense concentration he had on her. But she had thought about this. Thought long and hard. She had also considered other…candidates, but decided he'd be the one she would really like to go with. The only one, in fact. The other guys, nice or not, were just not right for her. If worst comes to worst, if she were to be rejected (which was actually a very high possibility), she would take it in stride. And mull in embarrassment at home. Then maybe stay in the library on the day of the dance, since she wouldn't have much of a mood to go dancing anyway. Well, not that she liked attending these kind of events in the first place.

But now, she had a mission.

Gathering all her courage, Molly looked into Sherlock's green (wait, it looks blue- no, don't get distracted!) and had just opened her mouth, when a feminine voice called out excitedly to the teenager in front of her.

Molly wheeled round to face one of THE beautiful girls in school. Elisa. Blond; popular; leggy; miniskirts and tubes all round. She was also rather smart; Molly knew this to be a fact as she had been paired with her on several occasions for projects and group work. But her one flaw was her tendency to mock and belittle those she deemed worthy of her rude comments. Molly, as she was quite an intellectual equal, was usually at the receiving end of these 'comments'. But applying her late father's advice on just ignoring her quips (after she once broke down in front of him after one too many of the rude remarks directed at her), she had managed to not take in any words coming out of Elisa's mouth to heart, and she liked to think she was stronger now than ever.

But no matter how 'strong' she may be, it certainly wouldn't help her in this situation, for she had an epiphany on why the gorgeous beauty was there, and her heart immediately sank. No chance now, Mollie dear, she told herself.

"Sherlock," Elisa repeated in a seductive voice, somehow managing to stand between said teen and Molly, shocking the latter of her sudden appearance. The blond tilted her head up (not too much - unlike Molly, who usually had neck cramps after just talking to him for 5 minutes; Elisa was just a few inches shorter than Sherlock) and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

It might just be her, but Molly thought she saw a brief look of disgust appear on his face.

Molly hadn't even considered her chances against other girls in regards to asking Sherlock out on the Sadie Hawkins' dance. **At all.** Oh, how stupid of her to overlook that, she chided herself. Now there really wasn't any chance of her having Sherlock as her date. She took a few steps back, instinctively giving the pair space and not wishing to be a third wheel.

"Sherlock, I was just wondering…" Elisa started, glancing down at her interlaced fingers before coyly looking back up to his face, "would you like to-"

"Molly has something to say; don't you, Molly?"

Elisa widened her eyes in utter surprise at his harsh interjection and saw that he was looking pointedly over to Molly, who halted in her steps and stared back agape.

"Molly?" she echoed and whirled round to see the girl in question. Molly shifted her gaze to the blond and gave a small smile in greeting.

"Oh, hi there, Molly!" she forced out in a fake cheery voice, pretending to be surprised. She hadn't left Sherlock's side to greet her, though.

Before the petite girl could properly reply to that politely, Sherlock interrupted once more. "Didn't you have something to say, Molly? Since you're here first, I'll give you priority over Elisa to say what you have to say."

Elisa minutely hardened her stare on Molly, who frowned worriedly. What should she do? If she were to be rejected, and in front of Elisa no less, it would not only be a double blow to her already meagre ego, but it would be possible that she won't hear the end of it from Elisa, who would, no doubt, rub it in her face her failure in aquiring Sherlock as a date, and would definitely gloat about having Sherlock to the dance, because really, it certainly didn't take a genius to know she was going to ask him out. But then, why would he 'give her priority over Elisa' if that was the case? He must have known she would be asking him to the dance, yet-

Ah, to hell with it, she finally decided. If this blew up in her face, it would not be because she was too scared to ask. It's time to be brave, she encouraged herself. Remember: worst comes to worst, there's always the option of the library on the day of the dance.

So, Molly Hooper took in a deep breath and made it known her intentions. With her usual nervous stammering, of course. "Sh-Sherlock, would you- would you like to go to the dance…with me…?" she ended quickly, softly, and even pathetically to her own ears.

Elisa rolled her eyes at her attempt at asking anyone out, let alone Sherlock, and plastered a sweet innocent smile on her face before turning back to the male teen, when what he said next made her expression and whole being freeze.

"Yes Molly - I would very much like to go to the dance with you."

With that, he left Elisa's side and looked down to the baffled yet internally jumping for joy Molly, giving her the smile he only reserved for her.

Sherlock walked away, leaving Molly staring at the spot he had just occupied and Elisa seething in anger and slight jealousy.

"Even if you were to ask him, Elisa, he'd reject you anyway," John spoke up and joined her, standing next to her and observing Molly smiling softly to herself in jubilance. At this viewpoint, she certainly looks cute, he absently mused.

"Why would he ever reject me, who's considered one of the prettiest and smartest girls in school?!" she hissed at him, eyes blazing in disbelief at his supposedly incorrect statement.

John just smirked at her knowingly. "Because he has been rejecting a lot of the girls before Molly."


End file.
